


Twisted Love

by psychovampirefreak



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychovampirefreak/pseuds/psychovampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Bella has always been on the weird side. She was first introduced to the supernatural realm as a freshman at Forks High School. This is where Bella met her first boyfriend, Edward Cullen. For the first few weeks it seemed to everyone they had this love/hate friendship that somehow turned into more. After Bella got close to Edward, she discovered that he was a vampire. Things were going well till Edward decided to break up with Bella, so she live the so called 'normal' life. What no one had planned was that in La Push a pack of shape shifting wolves would form and Bella was the key to bring both vampires and shape shifters together to save the human race. Now somehow she must save the human race but with the help of her mate and imprint everything should work out. Shouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

** A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's. **

  
I am so glad I am through with school.  I graduated yesterday from Forks High School, which means I am free for at least the next month before I start work at Vamp Empire. Its a new bar opening in Forks that serves both human and vampires. Oh did I forget to mention the supernatural realm has been revealed to us 'human' folk.  
  
"Hey gurl, how's it feel to be a graduate?" My best friend, Jacob said as he sat down beside me while I drew circles in moist sand with a piece of driftwood.   
  
"Yea it feels wonderful to be out of FHS but I see no difference other than me working full time now." I told him truthfully.  
  
"Yup, I guess your right there. Why don't we head back to your place and grab you some clothes then come back here to sleep under the stars like we use to." Jacob suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not." I shrugged and got up.  
  
I noticed the sun peeking through the clouds as it danced on the water as I brushed the sand off my clothes. Jacob and I walked backed to my rusty truck and drove to Charlie's. Once we arrived at Charlie’s I rushed to my room. I quickly packed a bag then left Charlie a note on the kitchen table and headed back outside.  
  
Once I made it outside the sight I was greeted with was shocking. Jasper-fuckin'-Whitlock was in my front yard talking to Jacob.    
  
"Um...what the  hell is going on here? And why the  fuck are you here?" I questioned.  
  


* * *

  
  
God, Bella has grown into a beautiful woman. Her top fitted snug across her chest and lord, she has curves in all the right places now. Bella didn’t have that awkward/clumsy issue anymore, no this girl has come into herself and had the confidence to back it up. I had to swallow back a moan as my eyes roamed her lush-ish body.

I had known that Bella was my mate since that day I laid my eyes on her that first day of school when I began to feel the mating pull. Edward had claimed her as his so I never interfered. Only recently Edward's lies have come out about the day we all left. I came back and started my bar up there was only one thing left to do. That was make Rosalie, Emmett, and myself known to the pack. Then I would try to get back with Bella.   
  
"Hey Bella, how are you doin' there darlin'?" I asked.   
  
"I'm just peachy, Jasper. Answer the questions, NOW!" Bella yelled.   
  
Well I guess I have some explaining to do.


	2. Some Talk Around A Bon-fire

**A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's.**

  
  
"Well as for what's goin' on here darlin' that would best taken up with this  mutt . Now, as to why I am here well that's another story that I'll share in private with ya." I half ass explained hoping that the  stupid mutt , Jacob take some of the heat of me for now.  
  
"Jacob, you wanna say something or what?" Bella said in annoyance.    
  
"Well you remember when you first moved back here and heard the legends in La Push don't ya?" Jacob asked.  
  
Bella nodded as Jacob shuffled his feet in the gravel.  
  
"Well the legends are all true Bells." Jacob said quickly.  
  
Bella’s emotions suddenly hit me with confusion and shock, shock being the most predominate. Bella just gazed up at Jacob.    
  


* * *

  
  
Damn, I knew of the shape shifters down in La Push but my best friend, who I’ve known since diapers, was too much of a chicken shit to tell me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Jacob?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you would hate me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Jacob pleaded.  
  
"Why in the world does the supes have gravitate towards me? I mean come on my first boyfriend just had to be a vampire then my best friend is a shape shifter. What the hell is going to happen next?" I vented.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can deal with this. Now, Jasper you wanna explain some shit. Why your family up and left me?" I questioned.  
  
"Darlin' Edward wanted you to have a clean break to live a 'normal' life. I guess he didn't count on the supernatural world coming out to the humans. Anyway Emmett, Rosalie, and myself fought about leaving you here unprotected. We have been back a month and have been setting up a place to live and I have been working on my bar being built. Today was the first chance I got to come see ya." Jasper explained.  
  
"WAIT! New bar? Are you talking about Vamp Empire?" I spouted.  
  
"Yeah darlin' that's my bar. Why?" Jasper asked confused.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet ya boss. I'm your new bartender." I said proudly as I stuck my hand out to shake his.  
  
Jasper just stood there with his mouth a gap and those pouty-lips. ‘ Man, I would love to have those lips of his on my che...’ What the hell was I thinking about Jasper like that?    
  


* * *

  
  
I got a sudden burst of lust that came from Bella. I raised an eyebrow at her causing her cheeks to blush. Hmm what could she be thinking? I wonder how far that blush goes.   
  
"Is there more to the story?" Bella asked.   
  
"Yes, Bella and Emmett, Rosalie, and I will sit down and tell you soon." I told her.   
  
Bella understood and nodded in agreement then turned to Jacob.   
  
"So are we still going to the Second Beach to gaze and sleep under the stars or you want to go to the bon-fire on First Beach?" Jacob asked her.    
  
"I think I'll just go to the bon-fire and come back home." Bella said hoping Jacob would understanding.   
  
Bella turned to me and quickly told me to come back around eleven tonight so we could all talk. I said that was fine and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as I turned to leave.   
  


* * *

  
  
Well that was interesting considering my face was still red, blushing from Jasper’s kiss. I tried to hide it but when I turned back to Jacob, a smirk crossed his face knowingly.   
  
"Well I guess its time you met the pack." Jacob said.   
  
"Let's go then!" I shouted in excitement as I hoped into my truck.   
  
*Skip to bon-fire*   
  
"HEY JAKE!" I heard several people shout as we walk towards the group on the beach.   
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella this is Sam our Alpha, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, and our Beta, Paul." Jacob introduced everyone.   
  


* * *

  
  
I looked up into Bella's eyes and felt all my bonds disconnect and reconnect to her. I knew I just imprinted and couldn't be happier. Though for some odd reason my bond to Bella felt complete but her's didn't. I was slightly worried about that so I decided to ask Sam about that later.  
  
"I'm Paul, you want sit by me and listen to Billy tell the legends." I asked.  
  
"Sure and maybe later you can tell me why I feel so drawn to you." Bella says nervously.  
  
"I tell you tomorrow if you come spend the day with me." I said.  
  
"Yes I would love to spend the day with you." Bella quickly says as she blushes.  
  
Bella sat beside me and listened as Billy told the legends. Once Billy was done Bella noticed how late it was jumped up and started gathering her things to leave. The thought of her leaving was enough for my chest to start throb.  
  
"I have to go and meet Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Bella kissed my cheek and left.  ‘ Who the fuck is Jasper?’  I wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: All characters, places, etc. belong to their respective party's.** **

Emmett has been bouncing off the walls with excitement ever since he found out Bella was coming over tonight. Rosalie is a wary of seeing Bella since the last impression she left was one of hatred.

"Will you two quit it! Bella will be here shortly." I said.

Several minutes later we heard the crunching of gravel as tires spun across them. Bella was here! As got out of her truck I could tell she just came from being with the _mutts_. Damn do they reek!

"Hey Bella, come on in. Rosalie and Emmett are in the family room." I told her.

As I got out of my truck and started walking towards Jasper, I noticed several differences between the old Cullen home and this new place. This house was unlike the Cullen home. It had a more natural, lived in feel. On the outside it looked like a rustic cabin, which has always been my dream to live in. I could say I was quite jealous over that fact but interior was divine. I thought Esme was great at decorating well except when it came to color. Never really understood the whole white interior walls and furniture, I mean seriously the Cullen home lacked color and homey feel. This place has wonderful colors throughout well as far as I could tell anyways.

"WOW, you guys this place looks amazing!" I said in awe.

I went to where Jasper pointed. As I entered the family room I noticed Rosalie curled up next to Emmett on the loveseat. Jasper I could sorta understand coming back to check up on me, hell even Emmett but for the life of me I couldn't understand Rosalie being here. No, she wouldn't come for my benefit.

"Emmett, I missed you!" I said as I rushed over to give him a hug.

"I missed you too, Bella-boo!" Emmett murmured as he held me.

It felt so nice to be wrapped in my self appointed brother's arms. I then looked over to Rosalie, who had a slight smile that graced her lips.

"Rosalie, how are you?" I said trying to be polite.

"I'm fine. I missed you so much, Bella. I kno..." Rosalie trailed off.

I was so confused. Rosalie was happy to see me and she missed me. Did I just enter an alternate universe? On what planet does Rosalie even speak to me, Bella Swan? I looked up and saw Jasper lean against the couch.

"Can you explain what's going on?" I pleaded in confusion.

Bella emotions have been all over the place ever since she entered the house. As she spoke in confusion my dead-heart ached for her. I hope this isn't too much for Bella.

"Bella, why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything" I told her.

"Jasper, why are you three back? Why do I feel a strong pull to you and Paul?" Bella whispered the last part.

Who the hell is Paul? I don't understand why Bella would feel a pull to someone other than me. What the fuck happened at that bonfire? The shape-shifters!

"Well I'll explain the pull first since that is part of the reason we...well I am back. The pull is a mating pull to your soul mate, though I don't understand why you feel the pull to me and this _Paul_." I choked out this idiot's name.

"I think we need to call the wolves and have a sit down." Rosalie suggested.

Emmett and I just nodded our heads. Bella pulled out her phone and called the Alpha.

"Sam, it's Bella! The Cull...' I shook my head and told her ' _we are now Whitlock Coven'_ and she nodded in acknowledgement. 'Sam, I meant the Whitlock Coven and I would like to meet the pack in the clearing on no-mans land. There are several things you all need to explain to me. Oh and one more thing NO MORE LIES!" Bella exclaimed before slamming her phone shut.

Damn who knew Bella had a temper...


End file.
